A Girl's Hair
by TheSilverArgents
Summary: "We don't touch my hair! No one but a practitioner of the salon arts is allowed near my hair with a pair of scissors!" or the many misadventures of Clara Wyman's hair.


A/N: So the other day I got a really sweet message on Tumblr about someone who liked my stories "especially the Davey/Clara ones" so I decided to write another one! It's a bit more Clara-centric since the entire story is about her hair, but there is a good dose of Clara/Davey. Send in prompts, guys! Love you all!

* * *

Clara's hair has never been above her shoulders for as long as she can remember. Her mother drilled it in her from a young age that a lady never cuts her hair. Long hair is not only classier, but suitors appreciate it more. Unfortunately, this little rule that she's learned to live by has certainly gotten her in some trouble before. Hair always blown in her face by the wind, leaves getting stuck in her hair, food (horrifyingly enough) had even gotten stuck in her blonde curls before. So the day before graduation she sat herself down in the dormitory she shared with her best friend, Katherine and steeled herself as Katherine ran a hand through her hair to examine it, the other hand held scissors.

"When was the last time you got it cut?" Katherine inquired as she ran her hands through the curls.

"I only ever get trims to avoid the split ends, maybe get an inch or two off if I was feeling brave. But it's always stayed around the middle of my back." Clara explained nervously.

"Okay, well prepare yourself. It's coming off." Katherine warned, opening and closing the scissors ominously. She brought her fingers up to somewhere around the nape of Clara's neck and made an approving sound. "Get ready, 1…2…"

Katherine positioned the scissors ready to snip away Clara's curls and right before she finished the countdown Clara yelled, "Put them down! Put the damn scissors down!"

The scissors clattered to the floor noisily and Clara heard Katherine take three giant steps back. "We don't touch my hair! No one but a practitioner of the salon arts is allowed near my hair with a pair of scissors!" Clara half-shouted hysterically. She got up from the vanity and ran her hands through her hair as if it to make sure it was all still there.

"But I thought you said you wanted me to?!" Katherine shouted incredulously.

Clara groaned and plopped onto her bed, "Ignore me whenever I say that! Just ignore me!"

* * *

"Now follow my finger, Mr. Pulitzer." Clara said in a tone of professionalism. She held her index finger in front of Joseph Pulitzer's bespectacled eyes and moved it from left to right, watching his slightly unfocused eyes follow it slowly.

Mr. Pulitzer let out a very Katherine-like groan, "Honestly, Clara this is ridicul-" She cut him off with a sharp shushing sound and he instantly quieted. She smiled in approval and brought her hand down. "How have your headaches been?" She asked pulling out a notebook.

"Less frequent now that the damned strike is over." Pulitzer griped leaning back in his office chair.

"That damned strike gave your daughter a front page feature and a head-start on her career." Clara responded sternly. She was never one to be shy with Joseph Pulitzer, especially when it came to defending Katherine.

"I don't understand you girls. You both have everything any young woman could want and you decide to pursue impossible careers." Pulitzer huffed rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"They aren't impossible when men pursue them." She replied easily without looking up from her notebook as she wrote down what she'd examined. "Besides, it can't be that impossible if I'm sitting here checking to see if you, Joseph Pulitzer, need a new prescription for your spectacles." He said nothing but gave her the same stony, stubborn look she often got from Katherine.

They sat in silence for a moment, nothing but Clara's pen scratching at the paper of her notebook. After a couple of moments she ripped it out and explained, "I'm asking my father to send you more of that medicine for your migraines. Also, I think you should get a new pair of spectacles, but check with a licensed optometrist." She brought her bag into her lap and stuffed the notebook inside it, clasping it shut. She felt a slight tug at her scalp but ignored it.

"We'll be seeing you for dinner next Saturday, yes?" Mr. Pulitzer said as he got up to walk her out.

"You know I'll be there." Clara said extending her free hand to him. Pulitzer's eyes widened and Clara looked at him in confusion.

"Clara, I believe your hair has…" He trailed off not knowing how to finish the sentence. He pointed at her purse and she looked down. A strand of her hair had managed to get caught in a knot around the clasp of her purse.

"That's perfect." She muttered. She tried to tug at it, but a quick burst of pain flashed through her scalp. "Ow!" She exclaimed.

"I should get Hannah." Pulitzer said striding out of the office.

* * *

Clara liked Jack. He was a bit rough, sure, but she didn't expect Katherine to go for someone like Darcy. Katherine needed someone just like her, not afraid to show how spirited and passionate they were. Besides, the two were obviously head over heels in love with each other. She had joined them on a walk (and she felt like the biggest third wheel in the history of the world) on a bright and sunny day in Central Park.

Katherine and Jack seemed to get lost in their own little world for a couple of seconds, but then one would remember that she existed and would open the conversation back up to her. She didn't really mind, she loved watching her best friend so happy. She just hoped _they_ didn't mind. Fortunately that all changed when Jack shouted, "Oh my God, Clara don't move a muscle!"

Clara froze in place, a bit stunned by the sudden command, "What's going on?"

Katherine looked over inquisitively and her face morphed from one of curiosity to absolute delight! "Oh my goodness! Clara there's a butterfly in you hair!"

"Hey, listen you don't mind if I draw this do ya?" Jack asked already pulling a sketch pad out from his back pocket and pencil from behind his ear.

Clara let out a small laugh and replied, "Sure, why not."

* * *

As autumn came upon New York City, Clara began walking a bit more slowly to school. Well, she and Davey would walk more slowly to school. She didn't quite know what they were at the moment. Yes he was currently holding her hand, and yes they did meet for dinner once or twice (try five times), and yes maybe last night he'd kissed her right before dropping her off at her apartment, but that didn't really mean they were anything. Did it?

They were walking in a comfortable silence, the autumn wind blowing through the streets lifting leaves that were starting to yellow and fall onto the street into the air. "You know I love this weather." Clara stated breaking the silence.

"You do?" Davey asked turning to look at her. The way he paid sudden, rapt attention made her heart stutter for a moment before she was able to continue, "In Missouri, it's one of the best times to go riding. Not too hot for the rider and not too cold for the horse." Clara explained. Davey only nodded because he himself had never been riding and didn't know what she was talking about. Suddenly a gust of wind blew a huge leaf right into his face and Clara snorted out a laugh.

"Oh God, I'm sorry!" She exclaimed trying to cover the giggles that were threatening to burst from her. "You just should have seen your face!" Davey nodded a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "You know at least I was only hit by one."

"What do you mean?" Clara asked.

"Well you have about four or five in your hair." Davey pointed out, biting his lower lip.

"No." Clara whispered in mortification. She lifted a hand to the back of her hair and she felt the familiar texture of the dry leaves.

"I'm sorry." Davey apologized sheepishly. "I didn't really know how to tell you. Here look." He stopped walking and let go of Clara's hand to step behind her. She felt his fingers pluck a leaf from her hair, "See, one down." He gestured to the leaf that was currently falling to the floor.

Clara muttered out a "fine" and she could sense his amused grin even though he was behind her. So he continued picking the leaves out of her hair.

And if his hands lingered for a couple extra seconds in her curls, well that was their business.

* * *

"I honestly don't know how you managed to do this." Sarah chuckled in amusement.

Clara moaned miserably, "I don't know either, all I know is that it's in my hair."

One minute she's pushing her hair from her face, the next her engagement ring's lost in her mane of curls. Sarah was currently scanning her sister-in-law to be's hair and found nothing. Could the ring have possibly fallen?

The horrible realization seemed to dawn on both girls at the same time and they both turned to look at each other as the door opened.

Davey as home.

"Oh crap!" Clara groaned sinking into her seat. Sarah patted Clara's shoulder sympathetically and said, "Watch, it's probably in there somewhere."

"I hope your right." Clara muttered back at her.

Davey walked into the dining room where the girls were sitting and a huge smile took over his face, "Clara."

Clara let out a bit of sigh, she always swore to herself she wouldn't become one of those girls. The ones who swooned whenever her fiancé walked through the door, but sometimes she couldn't help but feel a bit breathless. "Hey." She greeted, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"I'll just be here. Not saying or doing anything." Sarah said nonchalantly. Davey rolled his eyes, but leaned over to kiss sister on the cheek. His brows pulled together however when he noticed that his sister's hands were currently in his fiancée's hair.

"Um, what are you guys doing?" He asked hesitantly, not really sure if he wanted to know.

"I think my hair may have…eaten the ring."Clara replied back uncertainly, praying that her hair my have swallowed the ring instead of it falling somewhere stupid, like down the drain.

Davey let out a breath, "I've been waiting for this."

"You have?" Clara and Sarah both asked in incredulous surprise.

"Do you realize how many things your hair gets caught on everyday?" Davey replied matter-of-factly. "Luckily, I think I know how to find it." He got a mischievous look in his eye and suddenly his lips were on hers. Clara heard Sarah's cries of protest, but she was too absorbed in the kiss to care. Somehow, Davey's hands had made it into her hair and his fingers seemed to make purchase with something. He gave a quick tug and, finally, he pulled away.

"Got it." He said grinning triumphantly holding the diamond ring.

"That was both fun _and_ brilliant." Clara said trying to regain her breath.

"I could've gotten some warning, you know?" Sarah said shaking her head and walking into the kitchen.

"I'm not sorry!" Davey shouted over his shoulder as she walked away and Clara shook her head laughing, "Okay come on, put that ring where it really belongs."


End file.
